


Just Right

by heros_wings



Category: GOT7
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Slice of Life, Wish Fulfillment, cheesy fluff, general cringy grossness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-02
Updated: 2016-07-02
Packaged: 2018-07-19 13:41:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7363507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heros_wings/pseuds/heros_wings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Preppy sweaters and snapbacks don't go together, but Jackson makes it work, and Jaebum is kind of in love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Right

**Author's Note:**

> I've been dying to write this for months, ever since watching the Girl Magnetic dance practice.

“Yah, Jackson hurry—!”

Jaebum froze as he entered the storage closet Jackson called their room. A slow grin slid to his lips. 

“What are you wearing?”

Jackson jumped so violently that Jaebum was surprised he hadn't hit the ceiling.

“Give a guy a warning will you?!”

“I knocked,” he replied, stepping into the room.

He looked Jackson up and down again — he was wearing a cream-colored sweater over a light blue collared shirt, black slacks, and...his snapback.

“Did you raid Jinyoung's closet?” he teased.

Jackson’s cheeks turned pink.

“...just trying to look nice…” he muttered, looking at the ground and avoiding Jaebum’s gaze.

A warm rush of affection washed over him as he watched Jackson pick at the end of the sweater. Anyone else would look ridiculous wearing a snapback with a form-fitting sweater that looked like the kind of thing someone would wear to church. But Jaebum felt himself drinking in the sight — only Jackson could make a snapback and a sweater look so endearing.

It wasn't their first date. It wasn't even an anniversary. In the midst of their comeback, and Jackson’s hectic schedule, time alone had been hard to come by. Time _together_ had been hard to come by. The effort he took to change his style for their first real date in months made Jaebum's heart flutter happily in his chest, like it was remembering why he fell in love in the first place.

“The snapback is a nice touch,” he said, reaching up to finger the ends of the blond hair sticking out from under the hat.

Jackson let out a frustrated noise and stepped back, whipping the snapback off his head and throwing it onto the bed.

"Forget it...I knew I looked ridiculous."

He ruffled his hair so his bangs fell into his eyes, then grabbed the end of the sweater.

Smiling, Jaebum stopped him from taking it off.

"You don't look ridiculous."

Jackson scrunched his face into an expression of disgust and disbelief. "I'm in a sweater...a _cream_ sweater."

"That you stole from Jinyoung," Jaebum teased, running his hands up Jackson's arms, the fabric soft under his fingers.

"Bambam," he mumbled back.

Jaebum chuckled and brushed Jackson's bangs from his face. He leaned forward and gently placed his lips over Jackson's.

"We're going to be late," he said, reaching for the discarded snapback.

"Can't I change?"

Jaebum put the hat back on Jackson's head and lifted his chin up for another kiss.

"I like it."

"Snapbacks can't be worn with sweaters—"

Jaebum kissed him again.

"You're fine the way you are."


End file.
